Autobot Roommates
by Smarty 94
Summary: The Autobots try to make some improvements to the mansion's hanger while going after Groundpounder and four other escaped Decepticons. Meanwhile; Batja and Rito create some monsters in order to take the Mayor hostage while the Sonic Underground is followed by a documentary crew.
1. Groundpounder

The Autobots were looking at the inside of the mansion's hanger.

"We're going to need a bigger hanger." said Bumblebee.

Fixit looked inside.

"Clearly this thing needs some lovemats." Fixit said before glitching a bit, "Movements." he then hit himself in the chest, "Improvements."

Even Drift nodded.

"Indeed." said Drift.

He then deployed his Mini-Cons named Jestrorm and Slipstream (Transformers RID 2015 version).

The two looked around and smiled.

"Nice change of scenery." said Slipstream.

"Sure beats that scrapyard." said Jetstorm.

"HEY!" yelled a voice.

"Well, let's get started." said Grimlock.

He went into the hanger and tossed out a dragon shaped airplane that ended up crushing Slimovitz's car while he was driving.

Slimovitz groaned in pain.

The other Autobots noticed it.

"Unbelievable, we're only here for one day and already Grimlock harms a human." said Sideswipe.

Grimlock laughed.

"That's coming from someone who exposed himself shortly after coming to Earth." said Grimlock.

Sideswipe tried to say something but stuttered a bit.

"Good point." said the red car.

"HEADS UP!" yelled Grimlock.

He tossed out a huge safe.

Slimovitz managed to get out of his destroyed car.

"Well, can't get any worse." said Slimovitz.

He was then crushed by a safe.

Slimovitz groaned before his shoes disappeared followed by his socks.

Bumblebee sighed.

"Grimlock you need to be careful. We may now be in a city where we're treated like ordinary people, but we still can't harm humans no matter what." said Bee.

"Unless we're being carjacked." said Strongarm.

"Good point." said Bee.

Sideswipes was shocked.

"But that guy vanished like the Wicked Witch of the West." said the red car. "Please tell me that's no normal."

"No, it's not." said Optimus.

Grimlock tossed out a big metal wrecking ball and it knocked five stasis pods over, causing them to roll down a hill and fall off a cliff into a huge body of water.

The Autobots became shocked.

Grimlock looked at everything and chuckled sheepishly.

"Oops." said Grimlock.

Bumblebee sighed.

"Fixit, find out which stasis pods disappeared, we'll try and get to them before the prisoners escape." said Bumblebee.

"Right away Lieutenant." said Fixit.

At the bottom of the huge body of water; the stasis pods were just sitting there.

Suddenly; banging was heard from one of the pods before the top was popped off, then a gorilla like Decepticon named Groundpounder emerged from the pod.

He looked under water and became mad.

"I'll get those Autobots if it's the last thing I do." said Groundpounder.

He grabbed one Stasis Pod and saw his coach Headlock in the pod.

Groundpounder smirked.

"Time to free you coach." said Groundpounder.


	2. Interview and Monsters

With Salem; he was sleeping peacefully on the living room couch when lots of loud music started playing from the garage, waking him up.

The warlock cat groaned.

"Crazy Sonic Hedgehog band, I could never get any sleep anymore." Salem mumbled.

He went to a circuit breaker in the laundry room, opened it up, saw a switch labeled garage, and flipped it off.

"HEY, WE WERE PLAYING HERE!" Howard's voice yelled from the garage.

Suddenly; some polka music started playing.

In the garage; Rayman was playing his new accordion in front of the other members of the Sonic Underground, Gwen, Theresa, Lucy, and Janna.

"Lucky me." said Rayman, "I now have an instrument that doesn't even need electricity to operate."

"It's a huge bag of wind." said Howard.

"Same goes for you chubby." said Janna.

"Zip it ugly." said Howard.

Rayman used the accordion to cover up Howard's entire head and started playing it a bit before removing it.

"TV?" said Howard.

"Good call." said Ray.

In the living; Salem was getting ready for another cat nap and managed to fall asleep, at least until Howard sat on him.

"GET OFF ME YOU UGLY PIECE OF GARBAGE!" The cat shouted.

Howard just stretched out on the couch.

But Sonic pushed him off and picked up his cat.

"I hate that kid." said Salem.

Meanwhile in Measogogs lair Batja and Rito were thinking of a monster.

"So have a idea for a monster?" Batja asked his to his creator.

Rito turned to his creation and smiled.

"Yes I do." He said.

He pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Batja.

On the paper was a monster that looked like the Terror Toad, but was black, had red eyes, and was armed with a trident.

Batja smirked.

"Here's my monster." He said.

He showed a wooden statue of a monster that looked like the Mighty Morphin genie, but was dressed up like a ninja, and armed with nunchucks.

Rito smirked.

"Perfect." said Rito.

He then grabbed DNA of a bull frog and of a jackal before placing them inside the Geno Randomizer.

"Once these monsters are finished, we shall take Mayor Kronk hostage and hold him for ransom so that Master Mesogog can build a weapon to restore the planet to it's prehistoric roots." said Batja.

"Excellent." said Rito.

Back at the mansion; Randy was flipping through the channels and stopped at MTV.

The others became confused.

"MTV, who even watches that channel anymore?" said Rayman.

Randy turned to Ray.

"How would you know, you've been asleep for literally a hundred years." said Randy.

"And technically old enough to be your grandfather." said Ray, "It's a good thing I'm only crashing here since my condo is being fumigated."

"Bite me Ugly." Howard said as he walked by.

"Whatever." said Ray.

Everyone sat down in front of the TV.

" _Welcome to Meeting the Band._ " said a voice, " _DJ David here as your host._ "

Everyone became shocked.

"Meeting the Band, isn't that the documentary show where a crew follows an entire band around wherever they go and have one on one interviews once in a while?" said Lucy.

"One whole hour of this stuff." said Penny.

"Lame." said Howard.

" _Today, we'll be following Alvin and the Chipmunks._ " said the same voice from the TV.

"At least these episodes are pre recorded." said Kai.

"Ditto." said Sonic.

"Who cares?" Howarrd asked and bites Salam.

The cat then started scratching Howard's face.

"If only we were on the show." said Trent.

Sonic turned to Trent.

"Trent, do you have any idea what the odds of these guys coming to interview us for the show are? Very slim." said Sonic.

Everyone just sat there silently.

"Well, are you going to say it?" said Ben.

Sonic groaned.

"No way, every time one of use uses that 'it's not like' line, something always happens." said Sonic, "Take last week for example."

 **Flashback**

Sonic, Rayman, and Janna were in a bathroom. Rayman was in front of a mirror.

"Say it, say it, say it." said Janna.

Rayman gulped.

"I'm to scared." said Rayman.

Sonic groaned.

"Please, it's just a game to see if you're brave. It's not like Beetlejuice is just going to show up and kill you the minute you say his name three times." said Sonic.

Rayman gulped before turning to the mirror.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." said Rayman.

Suddenly; Beetlejuice magically appeared with Uzi's ablazing while laughing.

Everyone else became shocked.

"Should have seen this coming." said Janna.

"I did." said Sonic.

 **End Flashback**

"The only reason Beetlejuice allowed us to live was because he testified on my side during that court incident with T. W. Barker." said Rayman.

Howard however punched Ray

"Yeah shut up." He said.

The others noticed it.

"What's his problem?" said Gwen.

"He's been that way for days, I took him to Scratchansniff, but he couldn't do anything." said Randy.

Janna did some thinking.

"I think he's constipated." said Janna.

Rayman freaked out.

"NO, NOT CONSTIPATION! What's constipation?" said Rayman.

Theresa whispered into Rayman's ear and he became shocked.

"Oh gross." said Rayman.

"There is no way Howard can be constipated." said Sonic.

Everyone just stared at him blankly.

He sighed.

"You want me to say the line, don't you?" said Sonic.

"No." Ray said.

"We're talking about that crew for Meeting the Band coming here." said Ben.

"Oh yeah. Say it." said Rayman.

Sonic groaned.

"Fine. It's not like the crew to Meeting the Band is going to come crashing through out front door, ready to film next weeks episode." said Sonic.

Suddenly; an entire documentary crew crashed through the mansion's front door and started filming the Sonic Underground in the living room.

"There we go." said Sonic.

DJ David then entered the mansion.

"The Sonic Underground will be on the show Meeting the Band." said DJ David.

The others became shocked.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." said Trent.

"You did." said Sonic.

DJ David turned to one of his camera men.

"One of the first things we should do is a one on one interview with one of the band members." said David.

The band members started talking to each other as Rayman just stared on blankly.

 **Interview Gag**

Rayman was sitting on a recliner in the gameroom.

"One on one interviews? That is just an overused plot device to make easy jokes. Say how you really feel about something, then cutting back to what's currently going on and saying something completely different. I just hate that idea." said Rayman.

 **End Interview Gag**

"I love that idea, great device." said Rayman.

Janna nodded.

"Okay, we're going to be expecting interviews from each of you." said DJ David.

Randy became shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

Randy was in the game room, throwing darts at a dart board.

"Now I'm worried about being on this show. The reason being that Howard has been upset lately. I don't even know what's wrong with him. Janna seems to think that he's constipated." said Randy.

Noises is heard and Randy is shocked.

"Oh boy, so not bruce." said Randy.

The scene changed to Sonic in the mansion gym running on a treadmill.

"I don't mind being on a documentary like TV show, but I just don't like the fact that millions of people will be seeing what your personal life is like. The only reason the Kardashians and Honey Boo Boo have their own shows is so that they can make a butt ton of money. I'm only doing it because I was tricked into using a 'it's not like' line." said Sonic.

The scene changed to Trent in the kitchen eating a burrito.

"I've had some experiences on Total Drama with these kinds of bits, I'm just not comfortable with people learning about my personal stuff." said Trent.

He took a bite out of the burrito.

"It's just not great." said Trent.

The scene changed to Penny doing some pull ups.

She looks at the camera.

"I don't think it's a good idea to have us saying a bunch of stuff we don't want anyone else to know about." said Penny.

The scene changed to Howard entering a bathroom.

"GET THAT THING OUT OF MY FACE!" yelled Howard.

He slammed the door.

 **End Interview Gag**


	3. More Decepticons

At the surface of the body of water Groundpounder is at; the other four Stasis Pods were thrown onto the surface.

Groundpounder emerged panting from exhaustion.

"I maybe a machine, but I'm getting to old for this scrap." said Groundpounder.

He grabbed the pod with Headlock and popped the top off.

Headlock regained consciousness and emerged from the pod.

"About time." said Headlock.

He punched Groundpounder.

"Come on, I just got you out of lots of water, and this is how your thank me?" said Groundpounder.

Headlock noticed the other stasis pods.

"Who are these guys?" said Headlock.

"I don't know, I just noticed these other pods and brought them here as well." said Groundpounder.

"Well, free those prisoners." said Headlock.

Groundpounder popped the top off the other three Stasis Pods and three Decepticons emerged from them.

An octopus like Decepticon named Octopunch, a porcupine like Decepticon named Quillfire, and a Skunkticon.

"THE REVOLUTION SHALL BEGIN ONCE MORE!" yelled Quillfire.

Octopunch yawned.

"Whatever, I'm finding a spaceship and getting off this rock of a planet." said Octopunch.

The Skunkticon started looking around.

"Listen up chumps." said Headlock.

The three Decepticons turned to Headlock.

"Who's the jerk?" Octopunch asked.

"I'm the jerk who's going to get you off this planet." said Headlock.

The Skunkticon groaned before shooting some of his spray at Headlock who screamed.

"MY EYES!" yelled Headlock.

Groundpounder punched the Skunkticon to the ground.

"You mess with my manager, you mess with me." said Groundpounder.

"I don't care." Octopunch said.

"So what if you work for the old guy. Why should we follow you and him?" said Quillfire.

"Because it took everyone in the Elite Guard to apprehend me, a great gladiator of Kaon City. Beat that losers." said Groundpounder.

"Who cares, cheater." Octopunch said.

Groundpounder then beat Octopunch to the ground.

Quillfire shivered in fear before groveling.

"I swear my loyalty to your manager." said Quillfire.

Groundpounder smirked.

"That's how I like it. Now get moving." said Groundpounder.

He grabbed the blind Headlock and unconscious Skunkticon and Octopunch before leaving with Quillfire.

In the huge body of water; a ground bridge portal opened up and the Autobots emerged from it and saw that the Stasis Pods were gone.

Strongarm is shocked.

"This can't be good." She said.

"Five prisoners are already missing, and their pods as well." said Bumblebee.

" _Fixit to Bumblebee. I found out who the escaped Decepticons are._ " Fixit said from the com link.

Bumblebee sighed.

"Go ahead Fixit." said Bee.

" _It's Groundpounder, his Coach, Octopunch, Quillfire and a Skunkticon_." said Fixit.

Bee, Strongarm, Sideswipe, and Grimlock became shocked.

"What?" they said at once.

" _It's true_." said Fixit.

Grimlock is shocked.

"I had trouble with Groundpounder already, I don't need any more from four others." said Grimlock.

" _It gets worse, they've managed to escape their pods and they're on the surface._ " said Fixit.

"Thanks Fixit." said Bee.

" _No problem. I will see if our new roommates can help. Besides they did help with Starscream_." said The Minicon.

Bumblebee turned off the communicator and the Autobots went to the surface and saw the opened pods.

Optimus picked up the one that had Groundpounder in it and inspected it.

He sighed.

"Opened up from the inside." said Optimus.

Windblade inspected the other four.

"While these ones were opened up from the outside." said Windblade.

Optimus turned on his communicator.

"Fixit, open up a ground bridge to our location. We'll be sending you the stasis pods so that you can repair them." said Optimus.

A ground bridge portal opened up close to the group.

Grimlock tossed one of the pods into the portal and some screaming was heard.

The Dinobot became shocked.

"Sorry." said Grimlock.

"I'm ok." said Captain Mans Voice.

The Autobots became confused.

"How can someone be okay after that? The pod weighed more then a ton by human standards." said Drift.

"Even I am confused." said Optimus.

"I'm not to sure you want to know." said Fixit's voice.

Grimlock tossed the other four pods through the portal before it closed up.

Bee did some thinking.

"Quillfire tried to eliminate authority, the Skunkticons caused trouble at a dam, Octopunch tried to get a ship off of Earth, and Groundpounder tried to become famous on Earth in a human populated arena. What could they want to do at once?" said Bee.

Strongarm thought of something.

"Probably try all those things at once." said Strongarm.

"Very unlikely Cadet. They may try and do one thing first then go down the list as they do those things." said Optimus.

"We should probably check to see if there are any other places that hold space ships." said Sideswipe.

"I agree." said Grim.

Strongarm thought of something.

"Ben Tennyson said something about an abandoned Plumber base in Antarctica." said Strongarm, "It may have some ships that are still active."

Windblade turned into her vehicle mode.

"LETS GO!' She shouted and flew off.

Optimus flew off as well.

"Now how is it that they're the only Autobots in this team that can fly?" said Sideswipe.


	4. More Interview's and Mayor Hostage

Back at the mansion; Randy entered a bathroom with a filming crew as Marco was taking a shower.

"Check this out." Randy whispered.

He turned to some type of computer next to the bathtub.

"34." Randy pretended to cough.

But nothing happened.

Marco laughed.

"Jokes on you Randy. This thing can now only respond to the voice of the person who's in the shower." said Marco, "Glad Tails and Donnie made some improvements."

"Wow, you think of everything." said Randy.

"Can't hurt to plan for stuff." said Marco.

"Like when you planned on falling for that Jackie Lynn Thomas girl when you were three years old?" said Randy.

Marco blushed.

"Okay, you got me. For the record, I was five years old." said Marco.

" _Five degrees._ " said the computer.

Marco screamed.

"COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD!" yelled Marco.

Howard came and he saw this and was still mad.

"Lame." said Howard.

He left.

"99." said Marco.

He sighed in relief.

"Hey, where'd you get the voice for this thing? Sounds like that Hal robot from that science fiction film. Something, something a Space Odyssey." said Randy.

"It was not Something, something a Space Odyssey, it was 2001 A Space-"Marco said before being interrupted by the computer.

" _2001 degrees._ " said the computer.

Marco screamed some more.

"OH COME ON! ITS HOTTER THEN PUTTING 1MILLION EARTHS IN THE SUN!" Marco shouted

" _One million degrees._ " said the computer.

Marco screamed some more.

Randy left the room before closing the door.

"Sometimes, I feel bad for Marco. Especially with all his bad luck with Jackie Lynn Thomas." said Randy.

He smiled.

"He's a great person though, I'll give him that." said Randy.

 **Interview Gag**

We go to Penny who is making a Sandwich and she sees the camera.

"Yeah Marco needs to get the courage and tell this Jackie Lynn Thomas girl how he feels or else someone might take her away." said Penny.

 **End Interview Gag**

Later; the entire band was in the living room looking at DJ David.

"Guys, I'm just not feeling it. This show needs lots of action for good ratings." said DJ David.

His entire crew brought in a bunch of kegs.

"Each of you must drink these kegs of beer to make for some interesting action to happen between you." said DJ David.

Everyone became shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

Kai was in the mansion's library and was shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Kai.

The scene changed to Ben who was in the kitchen very shocked.

"Drink a bunch of beer, is the DJ insane? Everyone in the band is under 21. Well technically; Ray's 115 years old, but he's been asleep for a hundred years and hasn't aged at all. Drinking beer is the last thing I want to do." said Ben.

 **End Interview Gag**

Ben was drinking beer from one of the kegs as the entire band was chanting chug.

 **Interview Gag**

Randy was in the kitchen, drinking a smoothie.

"For a guy who was unintentionally trusted with the Omnitrix, he sure can drink a lot of beer. Must have been all those smoothies he's been drinking. Also, I apologize in advance for what you're about to see next." said Randy.

 **End Interview Gag**

Ben who was now completely drunk grabbed a chair and started attacking everyone with it.

"Get the _bleep_ away from me you _bleep_ suckers." said Ben.

He kept on cursing non stop.

 **Interview Gag**

Ben was in the bathroom brushing his mouth out with a soap covered toilet brush.

"That was awful." said Ben.

The scene changed to Trent in the Jacuzzi.

"Who knew he had such a potty mouth?" said Trent.

The scene then changed to Sonic who was sitting in his bedroom.

"After that incident, we had Shaggy, Scooby, Owen, and Wakko drink all the kegs of beer. All I can say is that it didn't go the way we expected, and that's very odd since they're the roommates with bottomless stomachs." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

Shaggy, Scooby, Owen, and Wakko were puking non stop inside a bathtub.

Meanwhile at Toon City Hall; Kronk was reading a piece of paper.

"A law to allow for oil to be drilled for at the park." said Kronk.

He got mad.

"No way. That will ruin the park and the people that enjoy it." said Kronk.

He placed the bill in a shredder.

Suddenly; an explosion happened at the door to his office and the two monsters, as well as Rito, and Batja emerged from the smoke.

Kronk became shocked.

"Who are you guys?" said Kronk.

Rito grinned.

"We're the guy's who are taking you hostage." said Rito.

"Yeah." said Batja. "And there is nothing you can do about it."

Kronk became shocked and managed to push a button labeled 'SOS to Toon Manor' that was under his desk.

"Why did I want to become mayor?" said Kronk.

A bunch of Batlings appeared and placed a zip tie on Kronk's wrists.

"Our demands shall be made." said Batja.

He turned to the monsters.

"Surround City Hall so that no one may enter." said Batja.

"Yes lord Batja." said the frog monster.

He and the Jackal left the room.


	5. Capturing Decepticons

With Windblade and Optimus; they landed at Antarctica and Windblade turned into her robot mode.

They saw some footprints that appeared in one place and walked off.

"Seems like these Decepticons must have had access to a space or ground bridge." said Windblade.

Optimus turned on his communicator.

"Fixit, are there any ground or space bridges besides the ground bridge we have anywhere on Earth?" said Optimus.

Fixit was in the hanger doing some work and saw something.

"There's a space and ground bridge inside an alien museum owned by Kai Green's grandfather located somewhere outside of Toon City." said Fixit.

"To much humans that don't know of our existence, they wouldn't be foolish enough to do that." said Optimus.

Windblade nodded.

Optimus thought of something.

"Unless they built they're own ground bridge." said Optimus.

A groundbridge portal appeared and Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock, and Drift emerged from it.

Grimlock was mad.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble we had to go through just to get here?" said Grimlock.

"My apologize." said Optimus.

The other Autobots noticed the footprints.

"They're close." said Drift.

Bee smiled.

"Best follow these tracks." said Bee.

Everyone nodded and followed.

At the abandoned Plumber Base; Groundpounder's group of Decepticons arrived.

Headlock whose sight and hearing has returned looked inside.

"Abandoned." said Headlock.

Groundpounder smirked.

"Perfect." He said.

The Decepticons entered the base and saw some Plumber ships.

They saw a very big one.

"This'll do." said Octopunch.

His tentacles started glowing.

The Octopus smirked.

"The Autobots are coming." said Octopunch.

"Get the ship working." said Headlock.

Octopunch went to the ship.

"Why must the law always show up?" said Quillfire.

He looked at the readers.

"I hate the law." said Quillfire.

"Groundpouner; you, the porcupine, and skunk take care of the Autobots." said Headlock.

Groundpounder, Quillfire, and the Skunkticon ran off.

The Small Robot smirked.

"Idiots." he said.

He went into the ship.

With Groundpounder; he, Quillfire, and the Skunkticon ran outside and saw the Autobots.

They became scared when they saw Optimus.

"IT'S OPTIMUS PRIME!" yelled Quillfire, "RUN!"

The Decepticons started running but Optimus grabbed the Skunkticon.

"Not on my watch." said Optimus.

He bashed the Skunkticon on the ground, knocking it out.

Groundpounder was shocked that he grabbed a hat and bags.

"I'm out of here." He said and ran off screaming like a little girl.

However; Grimlock got in his path.

"You're not going anywhere." said Grimlock.

Inside the base; Octopunch was trying to get the Plumber ship to work.

"Come on, come on." said Octopunch.

He managed to turn the ship on.

"Yes." The Octopus said.

The Autobots heard the ship running just as they knocked out Quillfire and Groundpounder.

"To late." said Optimus.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." said Sideswipe.

He ran towards the base.

Optimus is shocked.

"Sideswipe wait." said Optimus.

The Plumber ship managed to get into the air.

However; Sideswipe jumped on the base and jumped towards the ship before grabbing on.

He punched a hole in the ship before tearing it open and getting in.

Octopunch started piloting the ship out of the atmosphere as Headlock entered.

"Well done." said Headlock.

"It takes years of experience to operate any kind of ship." said Octopunch.

Headlock smirked.

"And seconds to betray." said Headlock.

Octopunch became confused.

"What?" said Octopunch.

Headlock grabbed Octopunch by the tentacle before tossing him out of the ship.

"See you chump." said Headlock.

Octopunch landed towards the other Autobots.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Octopus shouted.

Grimlock managed to pin Octopunch to the ground as Jetstorm and Slipstream tied up his tentacles.

"Now we just need Headlock." said Bumblebee.

"You better get him. I want to get payback." The Octopus said.

Grimlock punched Octopunch in the head, knocking him out.

"Shut it." said Grimlock.

Inside the ship; Headlock was piloting the ship.

"Once I return to Cybertron, I'll find a new fighter and make sure he wins every championship." said Headlock.

Sideswipe entered the room and kicked the old Decepticon to a wall.

"Oh shut up." He said.

Headlock got on his feet.

"I'm not going back into the pod." said Headlock.

Sideswipe pulled out his Decepticon Hunter before it turned into a sword.

"You will." said Sideswipe.

The evil Mini Bot is mad.

"I maybe old, but I can still fight." said Headlock.

He charged at Sideswipe before trying to attack him.

The Autobot used his fast reflexes to dodge the attacks.

"To slow." said Sideswipe.

Headlock knocked SIdeswipe off his feet.

"To cocky." said Headlock.

He took the Decepticon Hunter and tried to stab Sideswipe, but the Autobot avoided the sword and stabbed the controls instead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Headlock shouted.

Sideswipe grabbed the Decepticon Hunter and Headlock before running out of the room.

"So much for returning to Cybertron." said Sideswipe.

He went to the opening and saw that he and Headlock were now in space.

"Scrap." said Sideswipe.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Mini Robot shouted.

On Earth; Strongarm and the others heard what Octopunch said and Groundpounder is mad.

"That no good coach of mine. I'll kill him." said Groundpounder.

Grimlock knocked him out.

"Shut up." said Grimlock.

Everyone looked up and saw some type of ball of fire falling from the sky.

"Enhance optics." said Bumblebee.

He saw that Sideswipe who was still holding Headlock was falling from the sky and burning up a bit.

And the Plumber ship was falling from the sky as well.

Bumblebee became shocked.

"Sideswipe's coming in on fire, literally." said Bee.

The Autobots became shocked.

"What?" said Slipstream.

The two Cybertronians landed on the ground badly charred up.

"I'm ok." said Sideswipe.

Headlock groaned.

"My circuits." said Headlock.

"Hey Coach." A Voice said.

Headlock saw Groundpounder and the other captured Decepticons looking at him angrily.

"Uh, I was going to come for you, I swear." said Headlock.

However the Desepticons became mad and Quillfire pulled out a Null Void projector and opened a portal to the Null Void and Groundpounder picked up his former Coach.

"See you Never again Coach." said Groundpounder and threw his former Coach in he Null Void

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Headlock shouted.

The Decepticons held their wrists out to the Autobots.

"Wow, that was easy." said Jetstorm.

A groundbridge portal opened up and Strongarm managed to slip a bunch of cuffs on the Decepticons before walking off with them, followed by Drift, his mini cons, Grimlock, Optimus, and Windblade.

Bumblebee helped Sideswipe up to his feet before the two went into the portal.

Later; the other Decepticons were placed back in their pods by Grimlock and Optimus.

Fixit was doing some work on the burned up Sideswipe.

"So you fell all the way from space and survived, it doesn't hurt?" said Fixit.

"Only when I laugh." said Sideswipe.

"And Groundpounder threw his former Coach in another world?" Fixit asked.

"At least he's not in a pod. Believe me, I'd know." said Grimlock.

"I'll give Slick this much, I'm amazed he jumped out of a ship just to return to Earth." said Windblade.

She tapped Sideswipe on the chest who groaned in pain.

"Sorry." said Windblade and blushed.

"I've had worse. Strongarm knocked me into the Optimus Prime statue back on Cybertron." said Sideswipe.


	6. Saving Kronk

Inside the mansion; Trent, Randy, Rayman, and Ben were eating some Chinese food as the film crew was filming them.

"Nothing like Chinese food for lunch." said Ben.

Rayman grabbed a fortune cookie and opened it before reading the fortune.

"Patience is the most important-I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" yelled Rayman.

 **Interview Gag**

Randy was hanging upside down on a pull up bar and looking at the camera.

"Why is it that every time we get Chinese food, Rayman never finishes up reading his fortune?" said Randy, "I always ask myself that."

 **End Interview Gag**

Ben grabbed a garbage can and started puking.

Trent, Rayman, and Randy became shocked.

"Still trying to get all that beer out of your system?" said Rayman, "I'm amazed you're eating while puking."

"Zipit." Ben said.

Marco entered the kitchen sweating like a pig.

"How was your shower?" said Randy.

Marco turned to Randy.

"You should know. You tricked me into saying a bunch of big numbers." said Marco.

"First one was small, second was big, and the third one was all you." said Randy.

Marco groaned before noticing the documentary crew.

"What is this, WE'RE YOU FILMING ME IN THE SHOWER!?" yelled Marco.

Randy became shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

Randy was still hanging upside down on the pull up bar.

"You might want to cut that shower bit from the episode." said Randy.

 **End Interview Gag**

"I can't let this thing get on TV or the internet. Jackie will think I'm a fool." said Marco.

"It's not you the crew's worried about, it's the Sonic Underground they're worried about." said Trent.

"More importantly, I doubt Jackie would even watch this show. Who even watches MTV anymore?" said Rayman.

Sonic entered the kitchen.

"I just got an SOS from City Hall." said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked and Howard came in and scoffed.

"Who cares the Mayor sucks and I hate him." said a mad Howard.

Janna looked at Howard.

"Fatso." She muttered.

However Howard punched her.

"I heard that ugly." He said and left

 **Interview Gag**

Janna was outside at the mansion's front door.

"I know I'm not a member of the band, but I'm pretty sure Howard's constipation problems are getting worse." said Janna.

The scene changed to Sonic reading a self help book on anger management and looked at the camera.

"Howard punched a girl, is he insane? I would never stoop to Howard's level." said Sonic.

Scene changed to Penny.

"Howard is crazy." She said.

Howard came by and kicked Penny and punched her and Bites her.

"YEAH WELL YOUR UNCLE IS STUPID AND PATHETIC!" Howard shouted and spits on Penny. "AND YOUR DOG IS UGLY!

"Cut." said Penny.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Okay, we need to work fast, Penny, Trent, Ray, Randy, and Ben are with me." said Sonic.

He turned to a passing Kai.

"Kai, make sure Howard doesn't do anything stupid." said Sonic.

Kai nodded.

Sonic, Penny, Trent, Ray, Randy, and Ben left the mansion, followed by the filming crew.

Marco looked at Kai and Howard.

He then ran to the front door.

"Wait for me." said Marco.

At City Hall; the frog and jackal monster were standing guard.

"Well this sucks." said the jackal.

"I know." The Frog Monster said.

Close to City Hall; Sonic's group saw everything.

"So what're you going to do?" said DJ David.

Sonic inspected the building.

"Ray; you, Penny, and Marco will enter the building through the air vents and protect Mayor Kronk. The rest of us will stop these guys." said Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

Penny was at the back of city hall with Ray and Marco.

"Sometimes I wonder if Kronk is the right choice for mayor of Toon City due to his incompetence. I called out my own Uncle for that once and still feel guilty about it." said Penny.

Ray and Marco turned to Penny.

"You called your own Uncle an idiot in his face?" said Marco.

"I didn't call out my five mothers for making me unmanageable by mistake." said Rayman.

The scene changed to Sonic with his head out of a trashcan.

"Wow, I never knew Penny could have been that cold. I've known her for four years and didn't know of her doing something like that." said Sonic, "What kind of niece calls out her own Uncle for being an idiot?"

Ben appeared next to him.

"No idea." said Ben.

 **End Interview Gag**

Back at the Manor a very angry Howard walked to the pool and sees Debbie and G there.

Howard went to Debbie and Debbie was confused.

"Howard?" She asked.

However Howard just punched Debbie into the pool.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Debbie screamed.

G is shocked.

"DEBBIE!" G screamed and turned to Howard who was in the pool and tried to drown Debbie. "Howard are you crazy?"

Even Debbie is scared as she tried to swim but Howard Bites her legs.

Kai came and is shocked.

"Okay, that's not good." said Kai.

Back at City Hall; Batja and Rito were playing poker with Kronk.

Kronk placed all his poker chips in the center of the table.

"Read em and weep." said Kronk.

He showed his hand had a ten, jack, queen, king, and ace of spades.

"Royal flush." said Kronk.

Rito and Batja groaned.

"Beat again." said Rito.

Suddenly; Rayman, Penny, and Marco entered from the air vent.

"Don't worry mayor, we're here to save you." said Penny.

The heroes noticed that the villains and Kronk were playing Poker and became shocked.

"What...is...this?" said Marco.

"We're playing Poker." said Kronk.

"But this is a hostage situation." said Rayman.

"Oh come on, we're holding some guy hostage, and you quickly assume that we're torturing him just because we're villains?" said Rito.

Ray, Penny, and Marco nodded.

Batja is mad.

"That's crazy." He said.

Just then Debbie and Kai came crashing through the building and Howard appeared and he was steaming mad.

"I WILL PUNCH YOU ALL TO THE SUN!" Howard shouted and started to punch and kick the girls.

Rito and Batja are shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

Rito and Batja were in Mesogog's lair looking at the camera.

"For the record, we did not expect to see something like this happening. We were just victims of circumstances in that moment." said Batja.

"I know even I am shocked that a boy is punching two girls. I may be evil but that's crazy." said Rito.

 **End Interview Gag**

The two Monsters came in and is shocked.

"Whoa." They said.

Howard saw them and grabbed the two and ate them.

Now everyone was completely shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

The two Monsters were inside Howard's stomach.

"Now how did you get into this kids stomach?" said the frog.

"I don't know, it just happened." said the camera man.

The Jackal Monster pulled out Cards.

"Do any of you know how to play Go Fish?" He asked.

 **End Interview Gag**

Outside, Howard banged the girls heads on the table.

Batja is mad.

"Ok I'm gonna hit him with his shoe." He said and went to Howard.

Batja took Howard Left Shoe and was about to hit him when a Pebble came out.

Howard stopped and saw the Pebble and he smiled.

"Man I feel better." He said. "That Pebble really hurt."

When Howard said that everyone was completely shocked that it was a Pebble that made Howard into such a jerk. that he was today.

 **Interview Gag**

Sonic was sitting in the living room.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Sonic, "At least it wasn't constipation. Besides, that was the reason for one of the characters anger issues in one of the episodes of Two and a Half Men."

The scene changed to Rito and Batja who were in Mesogog's lair.

"That was weird on so many levels." said Batja.

"How could a pebble be the cause of all that trouble?" said Rito.

The scene changed to Marco in his bedroom.

"Well, there goes my chances of impressing Jackie Lynn Thomas." said Marco.

He then became shocked.

"You're going to cut this from the episode right?" said Marco.

Changed to a Mad Debbie who is with G.

"Howard was mad because of a pebble?" said Debbie.

"That's crazy." said G and he kissed Debbie.

 **End Interview Gag**

Howard started dancing but some gurgling sounds were heard.

He grabbed his tummy.

"Oh, that's not good." said Howard.

Howard then ran off leaving everyone shocked at what happened.

"Something tells me he's definitely going to be constipated." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

However sounds of throwing up is heard and everyone gagged.

Trent turned to the camera man.

"Cut." said Trent.


	7. The Big Premiere

One week later; Sonic and Penny were setting up a projector outside the mansion and aiming it at a white screen as Sideswipe who was back to normal told them a lot of stuff.

"So you burned up reentering the atmosphere and survived, does it hurt?" said Penny.

"Only when I laugh." said Sideswipe.

"And Groundpounder threw his old coach in the Null Void?" Sonic asked.

"Yep." said Sideswipe, "And for some odd reason some sympathy from Strongarm. All I ever get out of her is police brutality."

"Maybe she likes you." said Penny.

Sideswipes became shocked.

"You think so?" He asked.

"Please, Strongarm is just annoyed by you annoying her at times. The minute you almost died from falling to Earth, she must have blown a fuse." said Sonic.

"She's starting to show lots of care for you." said Penny.

"Yeah, I guess so. By the way, why are you setting a projector up to a TV anyways?" said Sideswipe.

"Don't ask." Penny said. "But I'm still mad at Howard. He was grumpy because of a Pebble in his foot."

Sideswipes became shocked.

"A pebble?" He asked and became shocked and started to laugh at that.

"Dude, it was annoying." said Sonic.

"Upset because of a pebble." said Sideswipe, "That's some funny stuff."

Sonic started checking the TV Guide.

"Five minutes to showtime." said Sonic, "Still can't believe we have to watch MTV for this, who even watches that channel anymore?"

"Druggies with no brain cells." said Penny.

Sonic laughed.

"Yep, and if that were the case, then Darth Vader would have taken the news of having kids like any surprised father would." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Darth Vader was talking with Emperor Palpatine through a hologram.

"There is a disturbance in the force, I have no doubt that it is the son of Anikin Skywalker." said the Emperor.

Vader became shocked.

"What, I have a son?" said Vader.

Palpatine became shocked.

"No, I'm talking about Anikin Skywalker, you're Darth Vader." said Palpatine.

"I HAVE A SON!" Vader shouted and jumped for joy, "I don't believe it, I must tell everybody."

Vader ran off, leaving Palpatine.

"Goddammit." said Palpatine.

Vader ran to the control room of the Star Destroyer and looked at everyone.

"Hey everyone guess what? I'm a father." said Vader.

One film later; Luke was hiding from Vader.

"Give yourself to the dark side. It is the only way you can save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for... sister." said Vader.

Luke became shocked.

"So, you have a twin sister." said Vader.

He became shocked.

"I HAVE A DAUGHTER TOO!?" yelled Vader, "That'-That's wonderful news, I must tell everyone."

Vader ran off as Palpatine approached Luke in anger.

"You see what you did just by being born. Why couldn't you have just died after birth. Do you realize how much trouble I spent trying to-"Palpatine said before Vader returned.

"Hey, wait a minute, you told me that I killed Padme in my anger. Then how is it that she gave birth to two kids? I mean, that doesn't even add up." said Vader.

"Uh...she lost the will to live?" said Palpatine.

Vader became mad.

"YOU LIED TO ME, I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Vader.

He grabbed Palpatine and walked off with him as he was electrocuted.

Luke was still shocked at what he saw.

"What just happened?" said Luke.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Everyone became shocked.

"That would have been weird for me as well." said Sonic.

Eventually; all the residents appeared and sat down.

"Okay, let the show begin." said Sonic.

He turned on the TV and everyone saw that they were watching MTV.

"MTV, who even views this channel anymore?" said Duncan.

"Zip it. Some documentary crew ended up filming the life of the Sonic Underground." said Sonic.

Everyone turned to the white screen.

"Let the awesome documentary begin." said Sonic.

One hour later; everyone was shocked by what they just saw.

"A whole hour of this?" said Sideswipe, "I wish I didn't survive reentering Earth's atmosphere."

"I KNOW!" Opimus shouted.

"They made us look like a bunch of fools." said Ben.

"Unbelievable, not only did they keep the shower bit and my interview, but I just ruined my chances with Jackie Lynn Thomas." said Marco.

The Autobots, Denny, and Russel became confused.

"Question." said Grimlock.

"Some girl Marco's obsessed with." said Randy.

"Oh." Grim said. "And they added the part where Howard beat up the girls."

"My bad." said Howard.

" _Space Unicorn, soaring through the stars._ "Marco's cell phone said.

The Autobots became shocked.

"What was that terrible sound?" said Jetstorm.

"A terrible ringtone." said Sonic.

"I think its cool." said Drift.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" said Drift.

"It's supposed to be ironic." said Marco.

He grabbed his phone and saw that he managed to get a text from Jackie Lynn Thomas.

He put the phone down.

Everyone became confused.

"You're not going to reply?" said Randy.

"What's the point, I can't go to Echo Creek and show my face there again." said Marco.

Randy took the phone and read the text.

"Hmm, apparently wind of this episode managed to reach everyone before it was shown on TV. She was at a gathering of some sort and saw the episode." said Randy.

"And?" said Marco.

"They didn't care about us looking like a bunch of idiots." said Randy.

Marco is shocked.

"What?" said Marco.

"Yeah, they were just glad to see the entire band and some friends of theirs on the show for once." said Randy.

Marco took his phone back and read the text.

Marco fainted when he read the text.

"He'd better reply to her." said Kai.

Sonic took the phone.

"I've got this." said Sonic.

Marco regained consciousness and took the phone.

"Give me that." said Marco.

"Dude, did you not see those interviews? We put in a good word about you, even though I tricked you into messing with the showers temperature." said Randy.

Howard is mad.

"Says you." he said.

Kai turned to Howard.

"No one's talking to you." said Kai.

She punched him.

Marco smiled.

"She also said she wants to go out on a date with me." He said and fainted.

Grimlock looked at Bee.

"You know Bee maybe living here won't be bad. If people keep fainting like this." He said and laughed.

Bee looked at his best friend and smiled.


End file.
